I'll miss you
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Booth encuantra una carta de Brennan en el apartamento de Brennan. ¿Qué ha pasado?


**Nota: **_Esto está dedicado a __Marifer26637, espero que te guste. Que os guste._

Abrí la puerta de su casa, estaba todo oscuro… Todavía podía sentirse su olor. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, quería venir solo. Entro en su apartamento, no veía nada, mejor, menos dolor. Cerré la puerta, miré hacia la ventana, que estaba tapada por las cortinas; aunque una pequeña línea de luz se filtraba por ella. Esa fina línea señalaba a la mesa, exactamente a un sobre blanco. Algo dentro de mí me impulsó a cogerlo;

_Para Seeley Joseph Booth_

_3 de noviembre de 2011 a Afganistán_

_De Temperance Brennan_

Era para mí. No pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas, además, estaba solo, nadie me vería hacerlo. Pude distinguir un abrecartas en la oscuridad, lo cogí, abrí el sobre con un corte en frío, lo saqué, abrí la cortina lo suficiente como para poder ver y empecé a leer:

_Booth_

_Tengo que confesarte algo; TE QUIERO. Te quiero como jamás quise a alguien y te extraño igual. Puede que te interese saber porqué ahora y no antes… No me atreví, sabía que si te hacía daño no me lo perdonaría jamás, mi corazón es frio y el tuyo cálido, no es una buena combinación, por eso te dije que no aquel día, el día en que todo cambió. Cambió porque ya no nos podíamos abrazar sin que nos sintiésemos incómodos, no podíamos hablar tan abiertamente, como antes, del amor y todo. Ya no solíamos quedar para tomar una copa después de un caso tan a menudo y, sobre todo, cada vez que te miraba, por mucho que lo disimulases, había dolor. Dolor de un rechazo innecesario. Innecesario porque por muy frío que sea mi corazón y por muy grande que sea la muralla de protección que yo imponga; Tú acabas derritiendo y derribando todo eso y mucho más, haciéndome dejar mi lado racional y lógico en las sombras, haciendo renacer de la oscuridad un amor, ternura, cariño y más que nunca había sentido por nadie, sólo por ti. Perdón por hacerte sufrir. No sé si seré capaz de enviar esta carta algún día o si quemarla o tirarla a la basura en trozos muy pequeños pera que nadie, ni tú, pueda leerla jamás. También es posible que, cuando regreses, si has encontrado a alguien, lo entenderé y, desde luego, nunca dejaré que leas esta carta ni siquiera que sepas de su existencia. Si no es así y sigo teniendo un hueco, por pequeño que sea, en tu corazón te la daré e intentaré ensanchar ese hueco. Tengo que despedirme, espero que nos veamos muy pronto, Booth._

_PD.: Te quiero_

_Fdo. Temperance Brennan_

Ahora el ex ranger estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas. Su huesos lo quería, pero ahora era tarde y no había vuelta atrás; Ella ya no estaba. La había perdido para siempre y no volvería a verla. Sabía que estaba siendo masoquista consigo mismo, pero era la verdad y tenía que acostumbrarse. Se fue a la habitación de ella, ya que estaba todavía en su apartamento, se tumbó en su cama y empezó a llorar como jamás lo había hecho. Tenía que seguir adelante, pero era muy duro. Ya que se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la habitación, pudo ver una foto: Eran ellos dos, estaban sentados mirando el cielo nocturno. La cogió, la apretó contra su pecho y siguió llorando en silencio hasta que se quedó dormido en la cama de ella.

A la mañana siguiente despertó un poco desorientado, cuando recordó donde estaba su pecho se oprimió al máximo, por unos instantes pensó que lo había soñado, que todo había sido una mala pesadilla, una muy mala pesadilla… Pero no, era la realidad. Se desperezó, no quería irse todavía pero era muy tarde y ya se acercaba la hora. Le dio una última mirada a la foto, la colocó en su sitio, se levantó y se preparó un café. Cuando hubo terminado todo, se dirigió a la puerta y se fue, dejando todo igual que antes.

Cuando hubo llegado a su destino, con un gran ramo de tulipanes y margaritas, fue hacia el lugar. Todos estaban allí: Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Michelle, Clark, Fisher, Daisy, Max, Russ, la mujer del último y las gemelas. Todos tenían los rostros devastados, tantos recuerdos… Booth, se acercó y dejó las flores encima;

_Temperance Brennan _

_Gran mujer, amiga, hermana, hija y compañera. _

_5 de Abril de 1970 – 3 de Noviembre de 2011_

Sí, había muerto, ella había muerto. Sabía que era muchas más cosas de las que ponía en la lápida, pero…

Murió intentando descubrir el inicio de la humanidad, estaban a punto de encontrarlo cuando, en la cueva en la que estaban Daisy y ella, se empezó a derrumbar, unas piedras iban a aplastar a Daisy y ella, de forma heroica la empujó y la salvó, muriendo aplastada.


End file.
